Project Dimensious
by Winged Pen
Summary: All evil seems to be gone from the world, and although journeys lay ahead of them all, there seems no reason for our heroes to band together again. But will a reunion of friends end in Adventure? Or in Tragedy?
1. Prologue

Hello, this is Winged Pen. This is my first posted fanfiction, so go easy on me. I'm trying to get off and a good leg. It's a bit of a strange plot, but more of it will be revealed later. Please review; all criticism accepted.

--

Project Dimensious: The Invitation of Doom

It had been two years since that fateful day in which Sheena of Mizuho had arrived in Sylvarant after being sent to assassinate the chosen. The world was a much different place now, thanks to the effort of Lloyd and his companions. The Kharlan tree, renamed Yggdrasill (after the hero who once stood for equality), blossomed on continent where once stood Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation. There is a peaceful co-existence between the once warring nations of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

The heroes have gone their separate ways as well. The Great Zelos, former Tethe'allan chosen, managed to maintain his status by becoming the King's Royal Advisor. Regal and Presea live out their days on Altamira helping to fund rebuilding efforts. Raine and Genis wander the countryside helping to gain equality for half-elves. Sheena lives out her days in Mizuho as the successor of the chief. Lloyd and Colette walk the countryside in search of the last remaining exspheres.

The entire world seemed back to the way it should be. But scraps of the old world still linger. The Renegades are still lead by Yuan and are assisting with the rebuilding. Exire still floats above all, as a refuge for half-elves. And, strangest of all, The Otherworldly Gate still stands, mysterious and undeterminable on its lonely isle near the southern continent; though once a portal to Sylvarant, now no one knows where it leads.

All evil seems to be gone from the world, and although journeys lay ahead of them all, there seems no reason for our heroes to band together again.

But will a reunion of friends end in Adventure? Or in Tragedy? Watch closely; A story is going to unfold that will change the coarse of four worlds.

--

Sorry it's so short. I'll post the first chapter almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Winged Pen. This is my first posted fanfiction, so go easy on me. It's a bit of a strange plot, but more of it will be revealed later. This is chapter one of the first section. Please review; all criticism accepted.

**Project Dimensious: The Invitation of Doom**

Meltokio was quiet in the early morning. The streets were empty as the early mourning fog rolled out of the city. It was a silence that Sheena would have given anything for right now.

Being a hero made her automatically recognized in the streets of the city and she often avoided going there during the middle of the day. However, today she'd had an audience with the king and his 'Royal Advisor' which are not to be taken lightly. Even if advisor in question was acting like a jerk!

Sheena walked into the inn to get a room for the night. It was a tall building of two stories with a staircase to the upper floor on the right hand side. It had modest décor with some fake flowers in a vase on the innkeeper's desk and some cushy armchairs in a lounge to the left of the table. She'd declined to stay in Zelos's house. She needed to think, and at least it was quiet here. She paid the innkeeper and walked up the stairs to her directed room. She locked the room behind her, put her key on the bed stand, sat on the foot of the bed and took a deep breath before there was a knock at the door. She stood up to see who it was and looked silently through the peephole.

"Zelos!" Sheena said under her breath as if it was a horrible curse word. _Not him again. I had enough of him during the audience._

"I know you're in there, my voluptuous hunny" said Zelos with a slight flirtatious tinge to his voice. He then grew more business like "Martha, the Innkeeper, is a friend of mine she told me which room you were in." He continued, completely unperturbed by the silence behind the door. "Besides, I'm only here to deliver a letter from Lloyd and Colette. It arrived at my house; apparently they thought you'd be staying _there_." He put some emphasis on the last word; he had really been upset when Sheena had declined to stay with him.

The door flew open. Sheena hated to miss mail, and a letter from Lloyd and Colette on their exsphere hunt was almost unheard off. Without a word, she grabbed the envelope that Zelos held loosely in his hand, nicking him with the corner. "Ouch! I am a highly respected government official you know!"

"Yeah," Sheena said, she wasn't really listening. She already had the letter open and was reading it. In Lloyd's quick and messy hand was written the following message:

_Dear Sheena,_

_Colette and I are heading toward the ruins of the Asgard Ranch to check for exspheres. We recently found out that Genis and the Professor are going to be in Luin around the same time. We were thinking about having a reunion. You know; everyone who was there when we freed the people of Luin from the Asgard ranch? _

_Do you think you could meet us in Luin on the 13th of secondmont? It would really mean a lot to Colette and me. _

_Hope you can make it,_

_ Lloyd_

Sheena smiled, that was just like Lloyd. She was reminiscing when Zelos busted into her thoughts. "The thirteenth? That's tomorrow!" Sheena's heart dropped from cloud nine back to earth.

"Tomorrow! How am I ever going to make it in time?" She stared at the piece of paper, there was no way she could make it to Luin by tomorrow; she had traveled on foot to Meltokio in the first place.

"Never fear, the great Zelos Wilder hates to see girls in distress." Zelos grinned from ear to ear. "Besides, I've been meaning to try out my latest ride."

Sheena grabbed her things and followed Zelos; she had a bad feeling about this. He led her back up to his house and entered the yard in the back. Sheena watched as he pulled out a wing pack, a carrying device for transport vehicles.

Out of it popped what looked vaguely like an elemental cargo, but it was larger and made for passenger travel. There was a door open on the side nearest the two great heroes, Sheena looked inside.

It was a machine made for four riders, but it could hold six people. The two pilot seats sat in front of a large control board. In the back were four passenger seats around a table. There was wall to wall carpeting and a door to what looked like a bedroom. Sheena looked up at the controls; from what she could tell this was a flying bachelor pad.

"One problem Zelos," Sheena pulled her head out, "I can't fly it." As soon as she said it she realized that Zelos had done it on purpose. "…Your coming with me aren't you?"

"Yup." He said without hesitation. Sheena sighed; it was going to be a long trip.

----

It might take a while longer for chapter two to show up. I'm going on vacation for two weeks without a computer so don't expect too much until I'm back.


End file.
